Disposable hypodermic syringes have been available for a number of years, basically due to the decrease in the cost of the hypodermic needle itself. These disposable hypodermic needles are contemplated for only on use and generally come with a protective sleeee over the needle. The protective sleeve provides protection against accidental pricking, both before and after use. The protective sleeve has to be removed before use and replaced after use to provide the necessary protection.
With the advent of the AIDS virus, which may be transmitted by a contaminated needle, there has arise a need for a safer anti-pricking disposable hypodermic syringe. A need has also arisen for a secure means to prevent repeated use of a disposable syringe and possible contamination.